Pinos y Rosas
by Drear
Summary: Bienvenidos a la exposición del gran Guertena, el artista más asombroso que haya visto nunca Gravity Falls. Bienvenidos a un mundo donde vuestra vida estará unida a la de una rosa. Ib/Gravity Falls
1. Prólogo

**Bienvenidos, fans de Gravity Falls. ¿Buscabais una nueva aventura para los Gemelos del Misterio? ¿Habéis oído hablar de Ib? ¿No? Bueno, ahora sí.**

**-Sí, es un crossover, pero en la sección de crossovers sería mucho más difícil de encontrar que aquí.**

**-No, no hace falta haber jugado a Ib para leerlo. Es más, si no conocéis el videojuego disfrutaréis más el suspense.**

**-BSO: "Ib: Memory"**

**Y ahora comienza la historia...**

* * *

**...**

-¿Guertena?- Dipper arqueó las cejas, extrañado-. ¿Quién es Guertena?

-Es el tipo que le está robando clientes a la Cabaña del Misterio, eso es todo lo que necesito saber- gruñó el tío abuelo Stan-. Pero tranquilos, seguro que hay alguna forma de sabotearle…

-¿Podemos intentar no meternos en problemas por una vez?- suspiró el chico.

La familia Pines había llegado al antiguo museo de Gravity Falls, ahora restaurado para albergar durante una única semana la exposición de un artista llamado Guertena. Aunque Dipper nunca había oído hablar de él, Mabel estaba muy emocionada ante la idea de ir a verla.

-No me meteré en problemas si no me pillan. Y ahora, dejad actuar al maestro- aseguró su tío abuelo, entonces se aclaró la garganta y se acercó al mostrador que había junto a la puerta- Una entrada, por favor. Los niños tienen cinco años, así que no pagan, ¿no?

-Señor, está claro que los niños tienen más de cinco años- respondió la encargada cruzándose de brazos.

Dipper se dio una palmada en la frente al escuchar cómo Stan refunfuñaba algo, y finalmente aceptaba a comprarles las entradas.

-Y yo perdiendo el tiempo aquí pudiendo estar investigando algún misterio interesante- comentó mientras entraban-. No sé por qué te emociona tanto esto, ¿Eh, Mabel?

Pero su hermana no le estaba escuchando. Cuando dio media vuelta para mirarla, Mabel estaba dando saltitos al tiempo que observaba a lo lejos a un chico pasar. Era mayor, de unos dieciocho años, y llevaba el pelo revuelto tenido de un llamativo color morado. Estaba claro que no era de Gravity Falls, por lo visto la exposición atraía a gente de lejos, no era de extrañar que Stan estuviera tan celoso.

-¡Mabel!

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza-. ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

-Intenta no ponerte en modo "loca por los chicos" otra vez- resopló él poniendo los brazos en jarras-. Además, ese es demasiado mayor para ti.

-Oh, ¿Y tú eres el más indicado para decir eso, Dip-Dip?- sonrió Mabel, y entonces se llevó la mano a la oreja como si hubiera escuchado algo a lo lejos-. ¿Alguien ha dicho Wend...?

-¡Vale, vale, no sigas por ahí!- exclamó Dipper sintiendo cómo se ponía rojo.

Su hermana soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo, Dip, no estoy aquí por los chicos. ¡Estoy aquí por el arte!- y señaló la galería que tenían delante, que daba entrada a la exposición-. ¿No sientes su llamada? Algún día yo seré una gran artista, como Mertena, y tendré un museo sólo para mí.

-Guertena- corrigió él.

-Eso he dicho- respondió ella, y antes de que Dipper pudiera responder echó a correr hacia la galería haciendo que varias personas volvieran la cabeza hacia ella y la señalaran.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?- preguntó Stan, llegando junto a Dipper-. Tiene otra vez esa expresión tan rara en la cara. Me preocupa.

-Es la llamada del arte- suspiró Dipper-. Iré a buscarla antes de que se pierda.

-Genial, yo iré a buscar puertas de emergencia por las que me pueda colar aquí esta noche- respondió su tío abuelo.

-Uh… ya, suerte- dijo el chico mientras se despedía con la mano.

Pero Dipper pronto se dio cuenta de que encontrar a su hermana no iba a ser tan fácil como imaginaba. El primer pasillo llevaba a una sala con una pintura que, en lugar de estar en la pared, ocupaba gran parte del suelo. Sorprendido, Dipper se acercó para observar un paisaje submarino que, estando a sus pies, daba la sensación de ser un profundo abismo. Un enorme pez luminoso le devolvía la mirada desde el cuadro,

-"Abismo de las Profundidades"- leyó en un cartel-. "Un mundo donde no habita el hombre. Para construirlo, lo encerré dentro del lienzo". Qué curioso…

Extrañado, Dipper observó las diferentes galerías que partían de allí. En la primera se encontró una preciosa escultura de una rosa roja rodeada de espinas. En un cartel rezaba:

"Encarnación del Espíritu. De aspecto hermoso, pero si te acercas demasiado te llenará de dolor. Solo puede crecer en cuerpos sanos."

El sexto sentido de Dipper para lo misterioso despertó en su interior. No sabía que pensar de aquel arte, pero había algo extraño en él, y cuando Dipper Pines se topaba con un misterio tenía que resolverlo. Así que, siguiendo el pasillo, empezó a examinar los cuadros con más detenimiento. "Playa de la soledad" "El espíritu de la serpiente" "Guardia desinteresada"… La galería acabó y Dipper tuvo que subir por unas escaleras para descubrir el resto de la exposición. Seguía sin haber rastro de Mabel, pero a quien sí vio fue al chico de pelo morado por el que estaba tan emocionada su hermana.

-Eh perdona- dijo Dipper acercándose a él. El joven parpadeó y se apartó del cuadro que estaba observando, "El Colgado", para bajar la cabeza hacia él con curiosidad-. ¿Has visto a una chica por aquí? Se parece a mí, lleva un jersey blanco y rojo y el pelo castaño largo…

-Oh, creo que sé quién dices- sonrió él amablemente-. Una niña pasó corriendo por aquí hace un rato. Le dije que no se podía correr en el museo, y se puso muy roja, después se fue por ese pasillo.

-Sí, era ella- respondió Dipper aliviado-. Gracias.

El chico se despidió de él y Dipper siguió su camino por donde le había indicado, pasando de largo por una fila de maniquíes sin cabeza, con vestidos de bonitos colores. Había también un extraño sofá titulado "Asiento reservado", pero el chico solo le dedicó una mirada mientras pasaba de largo. De pronto giró una esquina y se encontró en un pasillo casi vacío, con un único cuadro que ocupaba gran parte de la pared y una niña que lo contemplaba con atención.

-¡Mabel!- exclamó Dipper acercándose a ella-. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ah, hola Dipper- respondió ella con naturalidad-. ¿Qué te parece la exposición?

-Pues… es extraña, hay algo aquí que me pone la carne de gallina.

-Oh, oh, el gran detective Dipper Pines ha descubierto un nuevo caso- se burló ella-. Es arte, transmite sentimientos. Pero tú no lo entenderías, claro.

-Mabel, va en serio…

Apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando las luces parpadearon sobre ellos. Los dos gemelos cruzaron miradas de sorpresa, pero poco después volvieron a encenderse.

-Uf, por un momento me había asustado- suspiró Mabel.

-No, espera… ¿no oyes eso?- intervino su hermano.

Mabel guardó silencio un momento y prestó atención, pero no escuchó nada.

-No, no oigo…-según lo decía se dio cuenta de a qué se refería Dipper-… nada. ¿Por qué hay tanto silencio?

Aunque el ruido de susurros y pasos no era muy fuerte en el museo, ahora que faltaba se notaba mucho la diferencia. Mabel echó a correr por la galería seguida de cerca por su hermano, pero al llegar a la sala más cercana, donde el chico de pelo morado había hablado con Dipper, la encontraron vacía. Sus pasos hacían eco en los pasillos, pero no escuchaban ningún otro sonido, ni encontraron a nadie más por mucho que buscaron.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- preguntó Mabel-. ¿Crees que han cerrado el museo o algo?

-¿En tan poco tiempo? Imposible- respondió Dipper asomándose a una esquina para descubrir otra galería desierta-. Tal vez hayan pillado al tío abuelo Stan haciendo alguna de las suyas y hayan tenido que evacuar el edificio... sí, eso tendría sentido.

-Eehhh… Dipper- Mabel se detuvo en seco, y tiró a su hermano de la camiseta-. Cuando llegamos hacía sol, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿a qué viene eso ahora?- preguntó el chico, pero Mabel simplemente señaló una ventana que tenían cerca, Dipper descubrió enseguida cuál era el problema.

El cristal se había vuelto gris, opaco, no se veía nada en el exterior que no fuera una extraña niebla. Dipper se acercó e intentó abrirla, pero no pudo. El cristal estaba muy frío al tacto.

-Esto no me gusta- murmuró lentamente-. Vámonos de aquí, ya buscaremos al tío abuelo Stan luego.

Su hermana asintió y ambos echaron a correr escaleras abajo para buscar la salida. No fue difícil encontrarla, el museo no era tan grande, pero cuando la alcanzaron se encontraron con el mismo problema con la ventana: no hubo manera de abrirla.

-¿Es una broma?- exclamó Dipper, empezando a ponerse nervioso-. ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

Y entonces volvió a pasar. Las luces temblaron, todas ellas, y unos segundos después se apagaron dejando el museo prácticamente a oscuras. Y esta vez no volvieron a encenderse. Dipper se abrazó a Mabel, que aunque también estaba aterrada parecía mantener la calma mejor que él.

-¿Qué está pasando, Dip?- susurró ella.

-No lo sé, en el diario no viene nada parecido- respondió él-. Y no me lo he traído conmigo, pensé que sería un día normal en un museo aburrido…

-Quizá solo haya sido un fallo eléctrico- comentó ella, intentando calmarle.

Antes de que Dipper pudiera responder, el sonido de unos pasos llamó la atención de ambos. Dipper cruzó una mirada de preocupación con Mabel antes de acercarse a investigar el origen del sonido.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó el chico.

-¡Dipper!- su hermana señaló el cuadro más cercano, del que fluía o una espesa pintura azul que manchaba la pared.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de los gemelos, la pintura trazó líneas en la pared, formando palabras bien definidas.

"Venid conmigo, os enseñaré un lugar secreto"

Y, a continuación, volvieron a escuchar pasos detrás de ellos. Dando un respingo, Dipper se pegó a su hermana y observó a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Lo que sí descubrió, sin embargo, fueron unas huellas de color azul que manchaban el suelo, marcando un camino por el pasillo.

-Te dije que había algo extraño en este museo-murmuró.

-¡Sigámosle!- propuso su hermana. Dipper se mordió el labio, inseguro, pero ella se encogió de hombros-. No tenemos muchas opciones, ¿no? Estamos aquí encerrados, y no hay nadie más.

-Está bien- aceptó finalmente él-, pero mucho cuidado. Esto podría ser obra de un fantasma, o una maldición…

-O la llamada del arte. Literalmente- rió Mabel a su lado.

A toda prisa siguieron el rastro de pisadas hasta la primera sala de la exposición. Como imaginaban, allí no había nadie, pero las huellas guiaban directamente hacia el cuadro llamado "El Abismo de las Profundidades".

-¡Ese cuadro antes no era así!- exclamó Mabel.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se extrañó su hermano.

-El marco… Míralo, no tiene marco, está pintado en el suelo.

La chica se acercó y se arrodilló junto al cuadro para observarlo mejor. Efectivamente, el marco había desaparecido, el paisaje submarino estaba pintado directamente sobre el suelo y se mecía lentamente como si el agua se moviera debajo de ellos.

-Dip… creo que quiere que entremos aquí- murmuró, muy emocionada.

-¿Entrar en el cuadro?- exclamó Dipper-. He visto muchas cosas sorprendentes, pero esto... ¿Crees que es posible?

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- sonrió ella, y entonces se puso en pie y le cogió la mano a Dipper-. ¿Qué me dices, los Gemelos del Misterio enfrentándose a lo desconocido de nuevo?

Dipper observó un momento el cuadro antes de volver la vista a los ojos castaños de su hermana. En cuanto Mabel vio aquella mirada de determinación, supo que Dipper no se resistiría a la tentación de investigar aquel nuevo misterio.

-Los Gemelos del Misterio- repitió él con una sonrisa, ajustándose la gorra.

Entonces, sujetos de la mano, ambos dieron un paso para pisar el cuadro. Y el Abismo de las Profundidades se abrió a sus pies, tragándoselos en una corriente de pintura oscura.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Personalmente, me ha sorprendido que prácticamente nadie haya pensado en este crossover. Tiene muchísimo potencial.**

**Pero como se suele decir, si no encuentras algo que te gusta, hazlo tú mismo, así que aquí tenéis.**

**Disclaimer: Ib es obra de Kouri, Gravity Falls lo es de Alex Hirsch, yo no tengo ninguna relación con ellos.**

**.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Amenazas a muerte?**


	2. El auténtico museo

**Para los fans de Ib: he usado la estructura del museo y los acertijos de forma diferente a como salen en el juego.**

**-BSO: "Ib: Prelude"**

* * *

Dipper gritó cuando sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies, y caía junto a su hermana dentro del cuadro. Por un momento el pánico se apoderó de él, pero notó cómo Mabel le apretaba la mano y él también la agarró con fuerza. No iba a tener miedo, no cuando se había enfrentado a cosa mucho más aterradoras. No cuando su hermana estaba a su lado.

Pero de pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo con suavidad, y el chico se atrevió a abrir los ojos. A quien primero vio fue a Mabel, pegada a él con una sonrisa de emoción en los labios.

-¿Estabas asustado, Dippy?- se burló su hermana amistosamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- replicó él, recuperando la compostura-. Solo me ha sorprendido… ¿De verdad funcionó?

-Claro que sí, ya te lo dije- sonrió ella-¿Dónde crees que estamos?

-No lo sé- confesó él mirando a su alrededor. Habían llegado a una pequeña sala que no tenía nada que ver con el museo de Gravity Falls. Encima de ellos no había nada, ni rastro del cuadro que acababan de atravesar-. Eso parecía una especie de portal… ¡Mabel, tal vez estemos en _otro mundo_!

-"Chan chan chan"- murmuró ella en tono dramático.

Dipper se llevó la mano al mentón en una postura pensativa que, según él, le hacía parecer más maduro, y observó un gran cuadro que había en la pared. Representaba a una mujer de rostro dulce con los ojos cerrados.

-Eh, ¡mira esto!- exclamó Mabel a su espalda.

La chica corrió hacia el final de la sala, donde una mesita sostenía un jarrón con dos rosas. Una de ellas era de color rosa radiante, abierta y llena de vida. La otra era azul, encogida y con los pétalos algo cerrados. Dipper se acercó y leyó una nota que había junto a los jarrones.

-"Estáis unidos a las rosas, valorad el peso de vuestra propia vida. No dejéis que se marchiten"- confundido, el chico acarició los pétalos de la rosa azul-. Qué extraño, ¿no, Mabel?… ¿Mabel?

Su hermana ya se estaba poniendo la rosa rosa en el pelo, encima de su oreja.

-¿Qué te parece, Dip?- quiso saber con una sonrisa-. ¿Me queda bien?

-¿Has oído lo que he dicho?- protestó él-. Aquí hay algo raro, pone que las rosas…

-Están unidas a nosotros, ya, ya- Mabel se encogió de hombros-. Entonces puedo llevármela, ¿No? ¿Por qué no te quedas tú la azul? A lo mejor compensa tu falta absoluta de estilo.

Y sin esperar su consentimiento, la chica tomó la rosa azul y se la puso a Dipper en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¡Ya está, mucho mejor! -exclamó-. ¡Podría convertirte en una obra de arte!

-No, por favor- repuso Dipper, intentando no sentirse ofendido por lo de la falta de estilo-. ¿Podemos centrarnos en investigar qué es este sitio?

-Okie- sonrió ella, y señaló la única puerta de la sala-. Pues no esperemos más, ¡Seguro que hay un montón de cosas geniales esperándonos!

El chico asintió, compartiendo su entusiasmo. Aún le costaba creer que hubieran atravesado un portal; ¡Un portal! ¡En el diario no venía apenas información sobre esas cosas, pero allí estaba!

Cuando abandonaron la sala, ninguno de los dos llegó a ver cómo, a sus espaldas, la mujer del cuadro abría los ojos y convertía su expresión dulce en una mueca burlona.

* * *

Lo que les esperaba más adelante no era sino una nueva galería, mucho más grande que cualquiera de las que había en el museo de Gravity Falls.

-Parece una exposición secreta, con obras nuevas- silbó Mabel pasando entre las dos enormes estatuas que había en el centro, de dos mujeres idénticas, pero una de color azul y otra de color rojo-. ¡Y solo para nosotros!

Dipper asintió distraído, mientras se detenía delante de un cuadro llamado "Heridas del corazón", que mostraba un corazón con una flecha clavada él. No le habría llamado la atención de no ser porque la flecha era auténtica y estaba clavada en el lienzo; de ella goteaba un espeso líquido rojo.

"No te preocupes, solo es pintura… ¿verdad?" Se dijo Dipper mientras pasaba de largo.

-¡Oye, Dipper, la puerta está cerrada!- exclamó entonces su hermana desde el otro extremo de la sala, donde una puerta de color rojo parecía la única salida-. ¡Tiene que haber una llave por aquí!

-Ya, claro, como si hubieran dejado la llave al alcance de cualquiera- respondió Dipper acercándose a un cuadro llamado "Latido".

La obra era muy simple: un fondo oscuro y una línea azul brillante en el medio. Pero cuando el chico se acercó demasiado, pudo escuchar con claridad el latido de un corazón, y la línea tembló como si fuera un electrocardiograma. El susto hizo que Dipper retrocediera con un grito.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó inmediatamente su hermana.

-¡Creo que estos cuadros están vivos!- exclamó él.

-¿En serio?- gritó ella emocionada, y se acercó al cuadro que tenía más cerca, como esperando que el gato que aparecía en él saltara de la pintura-. ¡Hala, yo quiero verlo!

Asombrado, Dipper prestó atención al resto de cuadros, hasta que se fijó en uno en concreto: "La Dama de Rojo", que representaba a una hermosa joven. El chico se acercó mejor para asegurarse de algo; la mujer del cuadro tenía en sus manos una llave roja, que además de ser el color de su vestido, era el color de la puerta que tenían que cruzar. Dipper se rascó la frente, dudando ¿Era solo una pintura, o de verdad esa era la llave que necesitaban?

-Mabel, tal vez…- el chico se volvió hacia su hermana, pero no llegó a acabar la frase.

En el momento en que dio la espalda la dama de rojo, escuchó un movimiento tras él. Un segundo después el cuadro se había descolgado solo, y la mitad superior del cuerpo de la joven estaba fuera de él, aunque su cintura seguía dentro del marco; su rostro antes hermoso ahora era una máscara de odio. Dipper intentó alejarse, pero la dama fue más rápida; le agarró del tobillo y le tiró al suelo. Aterrado, el chico sintió cómo le clavaba las uñas en las piernas mientras se arrastraba hacia él. Pero en ese momento, un zapato llegó volando y acertó a la dama en la cabeza.

-¡Eh, no toques a mi hermano, pedazo de bruja!- gritó Mabel quitándose el otro zapato para lanzarlo contra el cuadro.

La dama de rojo siseó, furiosa, y Dipper aprovechó para quitársela de encima de una patada. Lo consiguió, pero la dama no se rindió tan fácilmente; logró agarrarse a la chaqueta del chico, y alcanzar su rosa. Dipper sintió cómo algo le atravesaba el pecho al tiempo que los pétalos caían, y por un momento se quedó sin respiración.

-¡Dipper, vamos!- exclamó su hermana mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

La chica aprovechó para recoger la llave roja, que estaba en el suelo a su lado, y para darle una patada a la dama de rojo antes de que volviera al ataque. Ambos hermanos corrieron hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás, aunque podían escuchar al cuadro arrastrándose detrás de ellos. Como Dipper había supuesto, la llave roja abrió la puerta, y el chico se dejó caer al otro lado temblando de dolor.

-¡Mabel, cierra la puerta!- exclamó al ver que su hermana estaba esperando.

Pero Mabel no le hizo caso, y dejó que la dama de rojo se siguiera acercando hasta que casi llegó hasta ella. Y, justo cuando alcanzó la puerta, ella la cerró de un fuerte portazo; ambos pudieron escuchar el gemido de dolor que soltó la dama al otro lado.

-¡Eso te pasa por meterte con Dipper!

Él se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendido por el valor de su hermana, pero entonces le atravesó otra punzada de dolor y soltó un débil gemido.

-Oh, ¿estás bien?- preguntó ella arrodillándose a su lado-. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Nada, solo…- Dipper se tocó el pecho, buscando heridas, pero lo único que encontró fue su rosa-. Solo me ha tocado la rosa.

_Estáis unidos a las rosas, no dejéis que se marchiten_

-Mabel…- murmuró con horror, comprendiendo-. Estamos unidos a las rosas, ¿recuerdas?… tal vez signifique que, si ellas mueren, _nosotros también_.

-¿Qué?- Mabel se alarmó, y acarició la flor que tenía en el pelo-. Oh, no. ¿Y cómo las mantenemos con vida? ¡Estaban mejor en aquel jarrón!

Inspirado, Dipper miró a su alrededor. Habían llegado a una especie de biblioteca, sin cuadros ni esculturas de las que preocuparse. En un rincón, sin embargo, había una mesita con un jarrón lleno de agua. El chico se acercó lentamente y colocó allí su rosa; asombrado, vio cómo unos nuevos pétalos volvían a crecer allí donde faltaban.

-Ya está, mucho mejor- sonrió al sentir que su dolor remitía. Entonces contó los pétalos-. Tengo siete, eso es un margen muy pequeño…

-¡Yo tengo ocho!- exclamó su hermana señalando su flor.

-¿Qué?- se indignó Dipper-. ¿Por qué tienes más?

-Oh, ya sabes- ella le sacó la lengua-. Gemelo alfa.

La respuesta no contentó a su hermano, que se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos, te salvé ahí atrás, y me ha costado los zapatos- añadió la chica señalando sus pies, ahora descalzos.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón- admitió Dipper-. Gracias, aquello fue espectacular.

-Siempre cuidaré de ti, Dippy- aseguró Mabel,-. Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Algún gran plan?

-Sí: seguir adelante y averiguar qué está pasando en este museo, y cómo salir de aquí. Y con mucho cuidado, podría ser peligroso.

-¿Por qué todos los museos que cobran vida intentan matarnos?- se lamentó Mabel, haciendo referencia al antiguo museo de cera que tenía su tío abuelo-. ¡Yo adoro el arte!

-Tal vez tú a él no le gustes- comentó su hermano, mientras se acercaba a la siguiente puerta para abandonar la biblioteca-. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha… oh, genial. Cerrada. Espero que haya una llave escondida por aquí también.

El chico observó la biblioteca, si tenían que buscar en todos aquellos libros no acabarían nunca.

-"El lenguaje de las flores"- leyó Mabel en voz alta, sacando un libro de la estantería y hojeándolo-. Escucha esto Dipper: los colores de las rosas tienen diferentes significados. La rosa roja representa el amor eterno y la pasión. La rosa- señaló la que llevaba en el pelo-, significa amistad y felicidad. La amarilla también representa la amistad, y la envidia. Las blancas representan pureza, las negras son muerte… Oh, y las azules representan el misterio y la búsqueda de lo imposible. Parece que esa es perfecta para ti, ¿eh?

-No creo que sea casualidad- murmuró el chico, cada vez más convencido-. En el museo había una escultura de una rosa llamada "Encarnación del Espíritu", ahora le veo el sentido. De todas formas, céntrate en buscar una forma de abrir la puerta.

-Claro, a lo mejor hay una palanca oculta por aquí- respondió ella, y empezó a empujar los libros al azar-. ¡Aquí, o aquí, o aquí, o aquí, o aq…!

Se detuvo cuando escuchó un chasquido detrás del último libro, seguido de otro chasquido en la puerta. Sorprendido, Dipper giró el pomo para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, ahora estaba abierta. Los gemelos cruzaron una mirada.

-Soy un genio- susurró Mabel.

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme- contestó él, admirado, antes de abrir del todo la puerta y dejarla pasar.

-Te lo dije, ¡Gemelo alfa!- exclamó ella llegando a la siguiente sala-. Hala, mira, ¡Un gatito!

En la pared opuesta, dos enormes ojos felinos les observaban desde unos cuadros. En efecto, parecía el rostro de un gato, y allí donde debería estar la boca había una especie de cerradura con forma de pez. A los lados había dos puertas; en una se leía "El escondite" y en la otra ponía "Sala de los mentirosos". Allí no había nada más así que, decidieron probar en una de las puertas, la de los mentirosos. Dentro había seis cuadros, cada uno con una persona vestida de diferente color, y en el centro había una estatua de un hombre sosteniendo una rosa.

"Desde la estatua, tres pasos a la izquierda y uno hacia atrás. Ahí encontrarás la respuesta." Decía el cuadro de la persona de verde.

"Desde la estatua, cuatro pasos a la derecha y dos hacia delante. Ahí está lo que buscas." Ponía en el cuadro marrón.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el que viste de amarillo" Decía el rojo.

"El único que dice la verdad es el verde" afirmaba el cuadro azul.

"Desde la estatua, dos pasos a la derecha y dos hacia atrás" Ponía en el cuadro de blanco.

"El que viste de blanco dice la verdad" decía el cuadro de la persona de amarillo.

-Wow, ¿qué es esto?- preguntó Mabel extrañada.

-Es un acertijo- adivinó Dipper adelantándose para examinar los cuadros-. Hay que averiguar quién dice la verdad ¡Ja! Por fin un reto a mi inteligencia.

Mabel se sentó en el suelo mientras su hermano iba de un lado a otro leyendo y repitiendo en voz alta lo que ponía en los cuadros.

-Todos quieren engañarnos- dijo al final. Había sacado un bolígrafo de uno de sus bolsillos y no paraba de apretar el botón, sin darse cuenta de que el sonido ponía nerviosa a su hermana-, pero el marrón es diferente. Es el único que tiene una opinión distinta al resto. Creo que es una pista.

-¡Entendido!- la chica se puso delante de la estatua y empezó a saltar sobre las baldosas del suelo-. Cuatro a la derecha y dos hacia delante. ¿Aquí? Creo que esta baldosa se puede levantar…

Conteniendo la respiración, Dipper fue a su lado para ver lo que había descubierto su hermana. Oculta debajo del suelo había lo que parecía una cabeza de pez de madera. La chica lo sacó para ver cómo brillaban sus escamas artificiales.

-¿Para qué sirve esto?

Antes de que Dipper pudiera responder, las luces de la sala se apagaron de pronto y los chicos soltaron un grito. A su alrededor, escucharon el deslizar de unos pasos rápidos y un golpe seco; un cristal se rompió y se escuchó cómo algo salpicaba. Cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse, los dos hermanos estaban abrazados en el suelo, intentando recuperarse del susto.

La habitación había cambiado, las personas de los cuadros ahora sostenían cuchillos en las manos, en una actitud mucho más siniestra. Menos el del cuadro marrón, cuyo lienzo estaba desgarrado y mostraba salpicaduras de un líquido rojo que podría ser pintura. Debajo del cuadro, escrito con el mismo líquido rojo, ponía bien visible: "¡Mentiroso!"

-Vámonos de aquí- murmuró Mabel.

Dipper asintió con fuerza, y no tardaron en encontrarse de nuevo en la sala de los ojos de gato.

-Es una llave- comprendió Dipper poniendo la cabeza de pez en la cerradura de la pared-. Pero aún falta la mitad.

-Seguro que la cola está en esta habitación- dijo Mabel señalando la sala en la que ponía "El escondite"

Atentos para no toparse con cualquier sorpresa desagradable, los dos chicos entraron en aquella nueva sala. Era redonda, y había muchas columnas, cada una de ellas con una cortina tapando lo que probablemente eran cuadros. En el centro, un cuadro descubierto mostraba una figura humana. Cuando Mabel se acercó a ella, la pintura empezó a formar palabras en la pared.

"¿Queréis jugar al escondite?"

-¡Oh, yo sí quiero!- sonrió la chica-. Pero sin sorpresas, ¿vale?

De pronto la figura del cuadro desapareció, y fue sustituida por la palabra "Búscame"

-Dipper, los cuadros tras las cortinas, ¡Empieza a buscar!

-¿Qué? Oh… supongo que esto es parte de la prueba.

Dipper se acercó a la columna que tenía más cerca y la corrió hacia un lado, revelando el cuadro que se escondía detrás. El chico sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda; en el lienzo había una imagen de él mismo colgado de los pies por una cuerda, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión vacía en el rostro.

-Uhh… ¿Mabel?- llamó con voz aguda-. Esto no me gusta.

En el otro extremo de la sala, su hermana eligió otra cortina al azar, descubriendo un cuadro con una luna en el cielo nocturno. En lo que tardó la chica en parpadear, las luces de la habitación bajaron de intensidad hasta dejarles casi a oscuras. La luna del cuadro, sin embargo, brillaba.

-¿Qué has hecho?- se alarmó Dipper.

-Tranquilo, solo es un poco de oscuridad- respondió ella-. Es un juego.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro- murmuró su hermano, abriendo otra cortina.

Tras ella, un pequeño cuadro mostraba una elegante nota musical, aunque al chico le costó distinguirla en la oscuridad. En ese instante, una delicada música empezó a sonar en la sala*****. Dipper se puso aún más nervioso.

-¡Te encontré!- rió entonces Mabel.

El chico suspiró aliviado al ver cómo su hermana señalaba a la figura que estaba escondida tras una cortina. Del cuadro cayó un objeto que la chica recogió al instante: era una cola de pez de madera.

-La tengo, ¡Vamos!

Los dos hermanos salieron de la sala sin perder el tiempo, sobre todo Dipper, que no perdía de vista el cuadro donde aparecía colgado de los pies. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Mabel puso la pieza que faltaba en la cerradura, y ésta encajó perfectamente. Un segundo después ambos escucharon un maullido y la pared se estremeció, abriéndose en dos para revelar una puerta en forma de boca entre los ojos del gato.

-Esto me da muy buenas vibraciones- comentó Mabel.

-Ojalá tuviera tanta seguridad como tú, hermana- respondió Dipper.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Hasta aquí por ahora, gracias por leer. **

**Para los que se pregunten si aparecerá algún personaje del juego de Ib, tendrán que esperar al siguiente capítulo.  
**

**De hecho, a partir de ahora me centraré menos en los puzzles y más en ciertas sorpresas.**

**(No creas que por conocer el juego sabes lo que va a pasar, aquí te espera una historia diferente)**

**Notas:**

**-Algunos detalles pequeños serán importantes más adelante, así que cuidado con ellos.**

**-Los significados de las rosas son reales, por eso elegí esos colores.**

**-La música que suena en la sala del escondite es la BSO de Ib "Memory"**

**.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Reviews?**


	3. ¿Solos?

**Sorpresa, la historia continúa.**

**-BSO: "Mad Father: Old Doll"**

* * *

La exposición de Guertena era más grande de lo que podía caber en el museo de Gravity Falls o en cualquier otro museo que los gemelos hubieran visitado nunca. Mucho más grande. De pronto los pasillos se convirtieron en laberintos de galerías que albergaban obras cada vez más extrañas. Un cuerpo humano compuesto por piezas de colores. Un árbol que tomaba la forma de una criatura. Una serpiente blanca gigante dormida, con el cuerpo tan largo que atravesaba dos cuadros en diferentes habitaciones (y a la que Mabel estuvo tentada de acariciar). Una sala entera llena de cuadros a medio pintar, con pinceles que flotaban en el aire como si alguien invisible los estuviera utilizando. Era una auténtica locura.

Lo más terrorífico fue una exposición titulada "La Muerte del Individuo", donde una docena de maniquíes negros sin cabeza posaban, como en un siniestro carnaval. Llevaban trajes y vestidos de alegres colores, pero de cerca no parecían más que esqueletos disfrazados.

Y luego estaban las puertas. Había puertas cerradas por todas partes, cortándoles el paso. Algunas necesitaban una llave, otras un código, o una adivinanza; Dipper se pasó cinco minutos observando el número que aparecía en un cuadro, en la camiseta de un hombre colgado bocabajo, convencido de que se trataba de algún tipo de código cifrado. Hasta que Mabel no ladeó la cabeza y vio el cuadro al revés no se dieron cuenta de que el número estaba dado la vuelta. En definitiva, no fue sencillo abrirse paso por el museo.

Pero la puerta más extraña que encontraron ni siquiera era una puerta, sino un cuadro con un rostro azul que poco o nada tenía de humano.

-Uhmmm… ¿Qué es eso que huelo? ¿Son flores?- sus labios azules se torcieron en una sonrisa inquietante-. Jejejeje… me encantan las flores, ¿qué tal si me las dais un momento a cambio de dejaros pasar?

Dipper retrocedió inmediatamente, arrastrando a su hermana con él. Desde el lienzo dos ojos desorbitados giraban como locos.

-¿Se la doy?- preguntó Mabel, acariciando la flor que llevaba en el pelo.

-Ni en sueños- respondió él firmemente-. Encontraremos otro camino.

Los dos chicos se alejaron de allí en silencio, mientras el cuadro gritaba a sus espaldas.

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo quiero olerlas, Jajajajaja…!

-¡No puedes entregar así las flores, Mabel!- la regañó Dipper, ignorando las carcajadas que aún resonaban en el pasillo-. Tu rosa es tu vida, recuérdalo.

-Lo seeee, pero creo que estamos dando vueltas en círculos, Dipper, ¿por qué no lo intentamos? Parecía un tipo simpático.

Dipper se ahorró sus pensamientos acerca de lo "simpático" que le parecía el cuadro, simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió tirando de ella.

-Tiene que haber otra forma de salir de aquí- murmuró-. No quiero quedarme encerrado para siempre.

La sola posibilidad le aterraba. ¿Cuánto aguantarían allí, solos y perdidos? Ya se estaba cansando, y era cuestión de tiempo que empezaran a sentir hambre y sed. ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Odiaba sentirse así ¡Él era Dipper Pines, siempre lo tenía todo controlado, siempre tenía un plan de emergencia por si las cosas se torcían! ¡Qué se supone que debía hacer!

-Tierra llamando a Dippy, ¿me recibe? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

El chico agitó la cabeza, confundido. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que su hermana le hablaba.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ha vuelto!- exclamó Mabel, exagerando la sorpresa al verle reaccionar al fin-. ¡Creía que le había perdido!

-Ya vale, Mabel- Dipper se repuso con toda la dignidad que pudo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Fíjate.

Avanzaban por una galería sencilla de color morado, y enfrente de ellos una serie de cuadros adornaba la pared. El primero representaba una guillotina, con su filo mortal posado en el suelo. Un poco más adelante había un cuadro idéntico, pero la cuchilla se levantaba un poco en el aire. El siguiente tenía el filo un poco más arriba, y el siguiente un poco más, así sucesivamente.

Para cuando pasaron enfrente del último, la cuchilla había desaparecido por encima del marco superior. Dipper estuvo a punto de pasar por alto ese detalle, pero el instinto le llevó a levantar la mirada hacia el techo en el preciso momento en que el filo de una guillotina caía sobre ellos.

-¡Cuidado!

Todo pasó en un segundo; Mabel tiró de él y ambos saltaron a tiempo de evitar la cuchilla, que se clavó con estruendo en el suelo donde un instante antes estaban sus cuerpos. El eco metálico del impacto aún resonaba en la galería cuando se levantaron.

-¿Has visto eso, Dip?- murmuró ella, temblando-. ¡Casi nos corta en dos! ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, sí… - respondió él observando cómo la cuchilla volvía a levantarse sola y desaparecía en el techo-. Creo que ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a estas cosas.

-Dipper Pines, el intrépido cazador de monstruos sin miedo a nada- bromeó su hermana.

Dipper soltó una risa nerviosa que le ayudó a relajarse. La verdad es que no sonaba nada mal…

-Creo que me vendría bien un descanso, ¿por qué no buscamos un sitio tranquilo para sentarnos?- propuso el chico.

Su hermana asintió, conforme, así que ambos se pusieron en marcha. No tuvieron que alejarse demasiado; el pasillo les guió hasta una sencilla galería con las paredes cubiertas por estanterías cargadas de libros.

-A Guertena le debían gustar mucho los libros, ya es la segunda biblioteca que encontramos- comentó Mabel mientras se paseaba entre las estanterías-. Seguro que era un cerebrito, como tú... ¡Oh, mira eso!

Al otro lado de la galería había un espejo de cuerpo entero, la chica sonrió y le sacó la lengua a su reflejo. Dipper no le prestó atención, estaba ocupado devolviéndole la mirada a una cabeza de porcelana que descansaba en una mesita. Porque sí, juraría que aquella cosa le estaba observando con sus ojos de cristal, sin expresar ningún sentimiento. Reprimiendo un escalofrío, el chico le dio la vuelta para que quedara mirando a la pared. Se sintió un poco menos incómodo.

Entonces su atención se desvió hacia las estanterías. Era cierto, Guertena guardaba muchos libros, ¿Escondería algo interesante en ellos? Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió uno por una página al azar y empezó a leer.

-…con sus manos, y deslicé mi dedo por su piel hasta acariciar su delicada…- al llegar a ese punto las mejillas de Dipper se encendieron de rojo, y el chico quedó mirando el libro con la boca abierta como si acabara de ver algo aterrador.

-¿Qué estás leyendo, Dip?- preguntó Mabel con curiosidad.

-¡Nada!- exclamó él inmediatamente cerrando de golpe el libro y devolviéndolo a la estantería-. Solo… nada, jeje, no era nada. Nada de nada. ¿Qué decías?

Mabel se cruzó de brazos reconociendo la risa forzada de su hermano, pero no insistió. Dejó que Dipper se acercara frotándose nerviosamente un brazo (no llegó a escucharle murmurar "adiós, infancia"), y señaló sus pies en el espejo. Como había perdido los zapatos, sus calcetines blancos con lunares rosas estaban a la vista.

-Estoy harta de andar descalza por culpa de esa Bruja de Rojo- aquel era el nuevo nombre oficial de la Dama de Rojo, al menos para los gemelos-. Avísame si ves un cuadro al que le pueda quitar los zapatos o algo así.

-No sé- respondió distraídamente el chico, aún con las mejillas rojas-, no me parece buena idea robarle a…

Sus propias palabras se le atragantaron cuando levantó la vista de los pies de Mabel a los rostros que reflejaba el espejo. El suyo, el de su hermana, y el de una cabeza blanca que flotaba en el aire justo detrás de él, observándole (esta vez no había duda) con ojos de cristal. El grito que se escapó de sus labios no fue precisamente masculino, pero al menos consiguió no perder el equilibrio cuando retrocedió a toda prisa, con el corazón a punto de salirle del pecho.

Ahí seguía, flotando a la altura de su hombro, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para una cabeza de porcelana. Casi parecía que se estaba burlando de él.

-Estúpida cosa…- Dipper sintió cómo el susto dejaba paso rápidamente a la rabia-. ¡Déjame en paz!

La cabeza estalló en pedazos cuando el chico la empujó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Dipper!- exclamó su hermana intentando recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Agh… tranquila, estoy bien- farfulló él, aunque respiraba entrecortadamente-. Pero casi me da un infarto…

-No… Dipper- la chica dudó un momento antes de señalar el espejo.

Su hermano observó una vez más a los restos de la cabeza, solo para asegurarse de que ya no se iba a mover, y se volvió hacia el espejo una vez más. Aun habiendo sufrido un susto enorme segundos atrás se quedó sin respiración al ver su propio reflejo; ahora tenía la cara emborronada como si la hubieran tachado con carboncillo. Tuvo que palparse su propio rostro para asegurarse de que no le había pasado nada. Nada aparte de haber perdido todo el color que le quedaba en las mejillas, claro.

-Uh… vámonos de aquí, Mabel- murmuró tomando a su hermana de la mano y tirando de ella.

La chica le siguió a paso rápido fuera de la galería, pero la pesadilla no acabó aún.

-¡Aaahh!-Mabel retrocedió nada más llegaron al pasillo, arrastrando a su hermano con ella-. ¡Alguien está enfadado contigo, Dipper!

Dipper tragó saliva (con esfuerzo) y se obligó a mantener la calma. A su alrededor una docena de cabezas de porcelana idénticas a la que acababa de romper le vigilaban con ojos transparentes. Algunas desde el suelo, otras colgaban de hilos rojos y se balanceaban lentamente. Pero no parecían enfadadas; de hecho, sus rostros no expresaban ningún sentimiento. Un par de ellas lloraban un líquido rojo ("_Pintura, seguro que solo es pintura_"), pero la mayoría simplemente… observaban.

-Creo que romper esa cabeza no fue una buena idea…- gruñó Dipper, atreviéndose a avanzar por fin. Las cabezas no hicieron nada, solo siguieron a los gemelos con la mirada. Antes estaba deseando salir de allí, ahora necesitaba escapar. Desesperadamente

-Claro que no fue buena idea-replicó Mabel-.¡Esto es culpa tuya!

-¿Qué?- exclamó él, indignado-. ¿Culpa mía?

-¿Tenías que romper esa cabeza?

-¡Esa cosa estaba flotando junto a mi oreja!- chilló Dipper-. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-No lo sé, ¿qué tal no romper nada? ¿Qué tal si a partir de ahora…?

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase, una sombra apareció delante de ellos y una figura amenazante les cortó el paso.

-Oh, no…- murmuró Dipper.

Era un maniquí vestido con un traje verde, uno de los muñecos sin cabeza de la exposición "La Muerte del Individuo", cuyos brazos largos y delgados se lanzaron contra los niños sin perder un segundo. Dipper logró apartarse a tiempo, pero sus dedos negros se cerraron en torno a la muñeca de Mabel.

-¡Eh!- exclamó la chica intentando librarse de él, pero la mano del maniquí era fuerte como una tenaza de hierro. Con su otra mano, el muñeco agarró su pelo-. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ay, suéltame!

En medio del forcejeo la rosa que Mabel llevaba sobre la oreja se desprendió y cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente el maniquí soltó a la chica, como si hubiera perdido todo el interés en ella. Dipper adivinó enseguida sus intenciones.

-¡Mía!- gritó el chico atrapando la flor antes que él-. ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¡Ven a por ella!

El maniquí no se hizo de rogar y siguió a Dipper, dejando atrás a la chica.

-¡Ahora, Mabel corre!

Pero ella no se levantó, sino que se quedó doblada en el suelo, temblando.

-¿Mabel?- preguntó su hermano, confuso.

Con un mal presentimiento observó la rosa que tenía en las manos. Varios pétalos se habían roto o pendían de la flor a punto de caer.

_Estáis unidos a las rosas…_

-No…- fue lo único que llegó a murmurar Dipper antes de volver a la realidad.

Los movimientos del maniquí eran lentos y pesados, pero olvidarse de él unos segundos había bastado para que se acercara demasiado. Dipper tuvo que agacharse y correr para esquivar sus ganchudos dedos. La buena noticia era que había dejado en paz a su hermana, al menos mientras él tuviera su rosa, y eso le daba cierta ventaja. Solo tenía que alejarle de allí.

-¡Mabel, espérame aquí!- gritó a su hermana.

Como esperaba, el muñeco no le prestó la más mínima atención a la chica herida. Cuando Dipper se alejó de él empezó a perseguirle sin mirar atrás (aunque tampoco tenía ojos con los que hacerlo), buscando las preciadas flores. Pronto empezó una carrera por la laberíntica galería.

-¡Piensa, piensa, piensa…!- se repetía el chico intentando mantener la calma-. Seguro que puedo despistarle por aquí…

Eligió una puerta al azar y la abrió sin dudarlo. Al otro lado media docena de maniquíes sin cabeza vagaban de un lado a otro sin rumbo, pero todos se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia él cuando le escucharon llegar.

-Ehm… jeje, me parece que no-murmuró Dipper volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Un segundo después escuchó los pasos de los muñecos dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia la puerta. ¿Podían abrir puertas? No iba a quedarse para comprobarlo.

-Bueno, eso no ha ayudado…-murmuró, tal vez porque escuchar su propia voz le hacía sentirse un poco más seguro.

Dipper dobló una esquina y echó a correr, después torció por un estrecho pasillo y llegó a una galería por la que ya había pasado antes. Se detuvo un momento intentando hacer un mapa mental del museo. El sitio donde había dejado a Mabel no estaba lejos, y se le estaba ocurriendo una idea.

-¿Aún no te rindes?- preguntó al ver al maniquí vestido de verde siguiendo sus pasos. Dipper retrocedió lentamente sin perderle de vista, aparentando más valor del que sentía en realidad-. ¿Te lo pongo un poco más fácil?

Y el muñeco le siguió sin dudar por un pasillo que Dipper conocía. Directo a la trampa. El chico dejó que la criatura se acercara un poco más mientras vigilaba la sucesión de cuadros que había en la pared: una guillotina cuyo filo se levantaba en el aire, cada vez más alto… Cuando alcanzó el último cuadro el maniquí ya casi tenía las manos encima de él. Dipper se apartó en el último momento, al escuchar el chasquido del filo cayendo sobre ellos, y rodó por el suelo.

El maniquí no tuvo tanta suerte; la cuchilla le atravesó de parte a parte produciendo un desagradable crujido que resonó por todo el museo. Un segundo después, lo único que quedaba de él eran los fragmentos negros que habían volado en todas direcciones.

-Dipper Pines, intrépido cazador de monstruos sin miedo a nada- recitó Dipper recuperando su gorra y poniéndosela de nuevo-. ¿Por qué no hay nadie mirando cuando me pasan estas cosas? Seguro que así podría conquistar a Wendy.

Agitó al cabeza para borrar el escenario que acababa de imaginarse (en el que salvaba a su admirada pelirroja de una legión de maniquíes siniestros y ella le confesaba su amor). Tenía que concentrarse. Tenía que volver con Mabel.

Echó a correr sin perder más tiempo.

* * *

...

-¡Yay, genial!- exclamó Mabel tirándose sobre el sofá de un salto y dando un par de botes antes de quedarse tumbada-. Al fin.

-Ten cuidado, se supone que estás herida- le regañó Dipper alcanzando una mesita con un jarrón lleno de agua. Puso con delicadeza la flor de su hermana en él y observó cómo recuperaba lentamente sus pétalos.

Después de encontrarla sentada donde la había dejado, su hermana le había convencido de que estaba bien, solo necesitaba descansar. Habían logrado evitar a los maniquíes y encontrar una habitación segura con un gran sofá blanco y rojo que parecía en sí mismo una obra de arte. No era una salida, pero dado lo agotados que estaban no dudaron en quedarse allí para descansar, acompañados por el cuadro de una novia vestida de boda que no paraban de llorar.

-Gracias, Sir Dipingsauce- murmuró Mabel cuando su hermano le devolvió la rosa, ahora con todos sus pétalos. Su expresión había cambiado, la chica se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza mientras su hermano se sentaba a su lado-. Oye… lo siento por enfadarme contigo antes.

-No te preocupes- respondió él con una sonrisa cansada. Nada como la cercanía de la muerte para disolver una discusión sin importancia entre hermanos-. Pero rompí esa estúpida cabeza de porcelana y ahora creo que todo el museo está enfadado con nosotros, así que algo de razón tienes.

-Pero yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, cuando la vi ahí en el espejo- confesó ella quitándole importancia con un gesto de manos-. Lo que importa es que estamos juntos, y estamos bien, ¿no?

Dipper sonrió a modo de respuesta, hasta que su hermana hizo la inevitable pregunta.

-Bueno… ¿y ahora qué?

-Pues no lo sé- confesó-. He dado vueltas por todo el museo, creo que todos los caminos llevan en círculos.

-En realidad aún queda una puerta por la que no lo hemos intentado- comentó Mabel pensativa-. Solo necesitamos… flores.

-Ah, no- replicó Dipper inmediatamente-. No le vamos a dar las rosas a _esa cosa_.

-No estaba pensando en _nuestras_ rosas, tonto- contestó ella con una sonrisa enigmática. Ante la mirada confusa de Dipper, la chica señaló con la cabeza el cuadro de la novia.

Ninguno le había prestado atención a la joven vestida de blanco, pero en sus manos tenía un ramo de rosas blancas y rosas. Dipper comprendió al instante y saltó del sofá para examinar la pintura. Si una Bruja de Rojo podía salir de su cuadro, ¿por qué no unas flores?

-Podría funcionar… sí, ¡Eso es!

-¡Eh, oye!- gritó Mabel, sin conseguir que la novia reaccionara-. ¿Cómo conseguimos que nos escuche?

-Hay que hacer que deje de llorar, tal vez así nos de las flores. Seguro que podemos hacer algo, veamos… -Dipper sacó su bolígrafo y lo empezó a morder distraídamente mientras caminaba de un lado para otro de la habitación-. Podría ser un acertijo, haber un mensaje oculto o algo. O puede que no sea tan obvio, puede que hayamos pasado algo por alto. He leído sobre la simbología de las bodas, tal vez Guertena quería representar algo completamente diferente con este cuadro… ¡Demasiadas variantes, demasiadas posibilidades, no sé qué…!

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando se volvió y vio a Mabel sosteniendo el ramo de rosas en sus manos con una radiante expresión de felicidad.

-P-pero… ¿Cómo…?- balbuceó Dipper, sin comprender.

Mabel soltó una risita y se colocó mejor la rosa en el pelo, entonces sacó un objeto de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a su hermano; era un pintalabios. Incrédulo, Dipper levantó la mirada hacia la novia, a la que Mabel había pintado una gran sonrisa roja (que desentonaba completamente en el cuadro) y ahora parecía muy feliz.

-Ya está contenta, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó inocentemente Mabel pasando por delante de él-. Cierra la boca, Dip, que te van a entrar moscas.

* * *

...

-Creo que no nos han visto- murmuró Dipper asomándose tras una esquina para asegurarse de que no había ningún maniquí cerca.

-Allá vamos- dijo su hermana levantando las flores que llevaba en las manos para ofrecérselas al cuadro de azul-. Aquí están tus flores

-Jejejeje, qué bien huelen…- la sonrisa del rostro creció como si se agrietara y, de pronto, el color azul fue sustituido por un rojo intenso-. ¡Hora de comer!

Mabel retiró inmediatamente las manos cuando la boca del cuadro atrapó las flores y empezó a masticarlas con voracidad. Los dos gemelos observaron sorprendidos cómo las rosas eran devoradas en apenas unos segundos entre sus dientes torcidos. Finalmente, el cuadro recuperó su color azul.

-Gracias, jejejeje… y ahora, un trato es un trato- con un chirrido el marco se apartó y dejó a la vista un nuevo camino.

-Ha sido un placer- murmuró Mabel tomando de la mano a su hermano antes de cruzar.

* * *

...

-Menos mal que no le dimos las rosas, como alguien sugirió, ¿no?

-No empieces otra vez, Dip- refunfuñó la chica.

El museo había cambiado. Las nuevas galerías eran de color azul, y había muchos menos pasillos y puertas, simplemente tenían un camino que seguir, aunque justo delante se dividía en dos. Con un poco de suerte no tardarían en encontrar una salida.

-Está bien, pero ¿por qué sigues llevando la rosa en el pelo?-señaló Dipper-. No es seguro, pueden quitártela.

-Vamos, no seas tonto, ¿Crees que…?

Dipper levantó la mano para hacerla callar, acababa de escuchar algo. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, alerta. Un sonido de pasos se acercaba y no parecían pertenecer a un maniquí; demasiado ligeros, demasiado rápidos. El chico dio un paso hacia donde el pasillo se dividía en dos justo en el momento en que algo doblaba la esquina a plena carrera e impactó con él.

-¡Ay!- exclamó Dipper.

Mabel saltó inmediatamente para ayudar a su hermano, pero se detuvo en seco al descubrir a la niña rubia que estaba en el suelo junto a Dipper. Era más pequeña que ellos, de no más de diez años, con un vestido verde y unos grandes ojos azules que se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a los dos gemelos. La mirada de Mabel descendió entonces hasta las manos de la niña, que apretaban una rosa amarilla contra su pecho.

-Cuidado, ¿estás bien?- se adelantó Mabel arrodillándose a su lado.

La niña intentó retroceder, asustada, pero Mabel la siguió.

-Eh, tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada- y sus labios se abrieron en una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora-. ¿Quién eres?

-¿También te has perdido?- quiso saber Dipper, frotándose el estómago, allí donde se había llevado el golpe.

-Yo…- la niña dudó un momento antes de atreverse a hablar-. Me llamo Mary.

-¡Mary, que nombre más bonito!- comentó Mabel sin perder su sonrisa, y ayudó a levantarse a la niña-. Yo me llamo Mabel, y éste es mi hermano Dipper ¿Estás sola?

-Sí, estoy sola- respondió Mary, animada por la amabilidad de la chica-, sois las primeras personas que encuentro aquí. Busco una forma de salir, pero…

-¡Nosotros también!- Mabel aplaudió emocionada-. ¡Qué bien que nos hayas encontrado! ¿Podemos quedárnosla, Dipper? ¡Porfa!

-Mabel, que no es un perrito- repuso Dipper al ver cómo su hermana abrazaba a su nueva amiga-. Claro, siempre será mejor ir todos juntos.

-¿En serio?- Mary sonrió con alegría, y entonces se fijó en las flores que llevaban los gemelos-. Hala, ¿también tenéis rosas?

-¡Sí!- exclamó Mabel acariciándose la rosa del pelo-. ¿A que es bonita?

-Parece que todos los que entran aquí reciben una rosa- comentó Dipper-. Me pregunto por qué.

-Me gusta el rosa y el azul- dijo Mary, que parecía haber perdido completamente el miedo y ahora reía junto a Mabel como si fueran amigas de toda la vida-. ¡Pero me gusta más el amarillo!

"Una rosa amarilla" Dipper recordó el libro que había encontrado Mabel "¿Qué significaba la rosa amarilla?"

-Bueno, ¿nos ponemos en marcha?- propuso Mabel-. ¡Cuando antes empecemos, antes encontraremos la salida!

Dipper asintió, aunque seguía dándole vueltas a esa pregunta que seguía en su cabeza. Probablemente la respuesta llegaría a él más tarde, cuando menos lo esperara.

_"Rosa amarilla; amistad y envidia"_

_._

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Aquí está lo prometido, tal vez más tarde de lo esperado, pero aquí está.**

**Quedan importantes sorpresas por venir, algunas las adivinaréis y otras no, se aceptan apuestas.**

**.**

**Notas:**

**-Sí, el libro que encuentra Dip es el que estáis pensando. Ib no conocía algunas palabras, por suerte para ella, pero Dipper...**

**-¿Por qué Mary aparece y no Ib o Garry? Necesidades del guión, no quiero dar spoilers.**

**-Como dije antes, detalles pequeños serán importantes más adelante. Suerte que los fans de Gravity Falls estamos acostumbrados a teorizar...**

**.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Reviews?**


	4. Mary

**-BSO: "Ib: Old doll"**

* * *

-Pues yo siempre quise tener una hermana pequeña, pero lo más parecido que tengo es Dipper- comentaba Mabel.

-¿Eres mayor que él?- preguntó Mary mirando a los gemelos con sus grandes ojos azules.

-¡Solo cinco minutos!- exclamó enseguida Dipper.

-Y un milímetro- le recordó su hermana con una amplia sonrisa-. Recuerda: Gemelo alfa.

-Déjalo ya- Dipper arrugó la frente al ver cómo la chica le sacaba la lengua burlonamente.

-Yo también quería tener hermanos- suspiró Mary-. Pero estoy sola.

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó Mabel inmediatamente-. Nosotros seremos tu familia, ¿verdad, Dipper?

-Me parece que no comprendes lo que implica ser una familia, Mabel- respondió el chico.

-Bueno, pues si Dipper no quiere yo seré tu hermana- decidió ella-. ¿Qué te parece, Mary?

-¿De verdad?- la carita de la niña se iluminó de alegría-. ¡Genial!

-¿Cómo acabaste aquí, Mary?- quiso saber el chico.

-Pues… no estoy segura. A través de un cuadro, creo.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Sherlock?- le preguntó Mabel a su hermano, que empezaba a rascarse la barbilla como cada vez que se enfrentaba a un misterio-. Así es como entramos nosotros también.

-Me preguntaba si habría más gente aquí dentro, igual que nosotros.

-¡Eso sería estupendo!- exclamó la rubia-. ¡Cuántos más mejor!

-Sí, ¿verdad?- Mabel se sumó a su entusiasmo, ambas niñas parecían conocerse de toda la vida más que de unos pocos minutos.

La galería azul les guió por sus pasillos vacíos hacia lo más profundo del museo, que no parecía tener fin. A veces se escuchaban débiles sonidos, como pasos o respiraciones al otro lado de las paredes, incluso una débil melodía, pero nunca alcanzaron a ver nada más que la pintura desnuda de la pared. Hasta que se encontraron ante el primer cuadro, en medio de la primera bifurcación.

"Flores de la envidia"

-Me da a mí que se han olvidado de pintar éste- comentó Mabel señalando el lienzo oscuro. Allí no había flores, ni ninguna otra cosa que mereciera ese título.

Dipper se encogió de hombros, estaba cansado de intentar buscarle el sentido a las obras del pintor. En su lugar observó los dos pasillos que partían de allí y que acababan en dos puertas idénticas, del mismo color azul que las paredes.

-Pinto pinto gorgorito… Derecha- decidió señalando uno y otro camino.

-Eso no es muy profesional, ¿no?- se rió Mabel.

-La ciencia se basa en experimentar- respondió simplemente él.

"Y en equivocarse" pensó, pero no lo dijo.

* * *

Nada más cruzar la puerta, Mabel tuvo que abrazar a Mary para contener la emoción. A su alrededor docenas de cerditos de peluche adornaban las estanterías, con graciosos morritos chatos y rabos rizados. En la pared opuesta, encima de todos los demás, aparecía un cuadro con un adorable cerdo de ojos rojos. Curiosamente ese era su nombre: Ojos Rojos.

-¡Qué monos!- exclamó Mary mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Yo quiero uno!- coincidió Mabel acercándose a las estanterías. Uno de los cerditos sonreía irresistiblemente, y la chica no pudo evitar acariciarlo-. ¿Puedo llevármelo, Dipper?

-¿Estás loca?- a pesar de la emoción de ambas chicas, Dipper no se había movido de la puerta y parecía muy incómodo-. ¡No toques nada!

-No te preocupes, Dipper- sonrió inocentemente Mary-. Nada tan adorable puede ser peligroso.

-¡Eso!- gruñó Mabel, que ya tenía varios peluches en los brazos y los abrazaba como si fueran cerditos de verdad-. ¿Ves? Ellos también quieren estar conmigo- y bajó la voz para que solo le escucharan los peluches-. Ahora son mis bebés.

-Por favor, Mabel- replicó Dipper cada vez más nervioso-. Suelta esas cosas, llevarse algo del museo solo puede traer problemas. ¿Y soy el único al que le dan escalofríos?

-Ehm… ¿sí?- preguntó a modo de respuesta Mary.

-No le hagas caso, Dipper es un rarito- sentenció Mabel, pero al final accedió y dejó los cerditos en su sitio con un profundo suspiro, como si le doliera de verdad despedirse de ellos.

Aparte de las estanterías llenas de cerditos, la habitación no tenía nada que ofrecer a los niños. Sobre todo a Dipper, que parecía estar deseando largarse de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Estás bien, Dipper?- quiso saber la rubia.

-No, no lo estoy- confesó él-. Aquí dentro me siento… observado. ¡Mabel, te estoy viendo!

-Jo- repuso la chica mientras se sacaba del suéter el cerdito que pretendía llevarse a escondidas.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? Aquí no hay nada.

-Está bien- suspiró Mabel-. Adiós, mis pequeñines…

Dipper no pudo contener su expresión de alivio cuando dejaron atrás la habitación de los cerditos, pero su hermana parecía ligeramente molesta. Mary simplemente lideraba la marcha, tan alegre por haber encontrado compañía que no le importaba nada más. Los tres se dirigían a la puerta de la izquierda, confiando en que fuera el camino correcto.

-¿Habéis oído eso?- preguntó Mabel de pronto.

Sus compañeros se detuvieron en seco, mirando a su alrededor. El sonido volvió a repetirse; algo se arrastraba hacia ellos.

-¿Pero qué…?- Dipper descubrió el origen del sonido en el cuadro "Flores de la envidia", que estaba enfrente de ellos-. ¿Qué está pasando?

No tardó en averiguarlo. De pronto, surgida de la nada, una flor roja se abrió en el lienzo. Apenas un segundo después el suelo tembló, obligando a Dipper a apartarse cuando las baldosas se rompieron y dejaron paso a unos tallos espinosos que crecieron en todas direcciones. Mabel empujó a Mary para ponerla a salvo, alejándola de las plantas, pero todo acabó tan rápido como había comenzado; los tallos se quedaron inmóviles. La chica suspiró, aliviada.

Hasta que vio a su hermano al otro lado del pasillo, separado por una barrera verde y espinosa.

-¡Dipper!- exclamó acercándose a las plantas. Éstas no se movieron, así que la niña perdió el miedo e intentó apartarlas para abrirse paso, pero fue inútil. Parecían hechas de piedra-. ¿Estás herido?

-No, estoy bien- respondió él desde el otro lado. El chico le dio una patada a la planta, pero sólo consiguió hacerse daño en el pie-. Creo que esta cosa no va a irse.

-¿Qué hacemos?- quiso saber Mary, con miedo reflejado en sus ojos azules.

-No te preocupes, Dipper, encontraremos una forma de sacarte de ahí- prometió Mabel extendiendo la mano por entre los tallos para alcanzar la de su hermano. Apenas lograron tocarse los dedos, pero eso bastó para transmitirse confianza-. Iremos a buscar algo con lo que cortar estas estúpidas plantas y estaremos de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta, ya verás.

-Claro- respondió él, intentando aparentar más seguridad de la que sentía en realidad-. Estaré esperándoos. Aquí. Solo. Sin ningún sitio a donde ir…

-Oh, para ya Dipper, eres una reina del drama- se burló Mabel arrancándole una sonrisa-. Nos vemos ahora. Vamos, Mary.

Y las dos chicas se alejaron por el pasillo, despidiéndose una última vez con la mano.

* * *

Lo que había tras la otra puerta no era una galería, era un almacén. Docenas de cajas de cartón se amontonaban entre maniquíes rotos, sillas y caballetes. Había cubos de pintura y pinceles esparcidos por el suelo en alegre desorden, y un par de cuadros sin terminar tirados en un rincón.

-Muy bien equipo: hora de investigar este sitio- exclamó con voz seria.

-¿Equipo?- preguntó confusa Mary.

-Sí: tú y yo- aclaró Mabel con una amplia sonrisa-. Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí.

Las chicas empezaron a abrir cajas, con la esperanza de encontrar algo medianamente útil con lo que ayudar a Dipper, pero la búsqueda se tornó más complicada de lo que Mabel sospechaba. Estaba rebuscando en una caja repleta de pinceles cuando la voz de Mary llamó su atención.

-¿Mabel?

-Capitana Mabelton- corrigió ella, poniéndose el cepillo de una brocha bajo la nariz como si tuviera un grueso bigote-. Informe, soldado.

Mary se quedó un momento inmóvil, entonces rompió a reír.

-Disculpe, capitana Mabelton. He encontrado algo.

-Bien hecho soldado- Mabel tiró la brocha de vuelta a su caja y se acercó corriendo a la caja que estaba examinando Mary. Estaba casi vacía, pero había un cuchillo de paleta en el fondo.

La rubia lo tomó en sus manos, pero casi enseguida su expresión de alegría se borró.

-No servirá para cortar las plantas- murmuró desilusionada-. Pero creo que voy a quedármelo. Ya sabes, por si acaso.

Mabel se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, voy a volver un rato con Dipper, a estas alturas se estará comiendo la camiseta de los nervios…

La chica volvió sobre sus pasos echando un vistazo a las cajas abiertas a su alrededor, con la esperanza de ver algo que hubiera pasado por alto. No prestó atención a lo que tenía delante hasta que estuvo a un metro de la pared.

Y la puerta había desaparecido.

-Oh, oh…- murmuró Mabel-. Esto no puede ser bueno.

Recorrió la pared con las manos, ayudada por Mary, pero no pudieron encontrar nada que indicara que hacía unos minutos había una puerta allí. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Estúpido museo- gruñó la chica.

-Hay otra puerta al otro lado- comentó Mary-. Tal vez deberíamos ver a dónde lleva.

Mabel suspiró, pero se repuso enseguida. Tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta su hermano, y si no podía retroceder tendría que avanzar hasta que surgiera algo. Y si no, estaba dispuesta a poner el museo patas arriba para conseguirlo.

-Está bien, nueva misión: buscar un nuevo camino hasta Dipper. ¡Equipo, adelante!

* * *

-¡Mabel! ¡Mary! ¡¿Chicas?!

Dipper separó las manos de las zarzas de piedra; las estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza que sin darse cuenta se había clavado las espinas. Aún esperó unos minutos más para aceptar, con un suspiro, que las chicas no iban a volver pronto.

-Bueno, siempre puedo volver a examinar la habitación del terror- murmuró sin muchas ganas.

No las tenía todas consigo, pero tampoco tenía muchas opciones y no soportaba quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando una ayuda que podía no llegar. Así que, reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba, volvió sobre sus pasos a la habitación de la que habían salido poco antes.

Seguía tan aterradora como la recordaba. Las estanterías estaban llenas de muñecas de trapo, con mechones de cuerdas rotas como pelo y sonrisas cosidas en sus rostros oscuros. Desde el otro lado de la sala, un muñeco especialmente grotesco le devolvía la mirada con sus pupilas inyectadas en sangre. Debajo del marco podía leerse el nombre de la obra: Ojos Rojos.

-No importa cuántas veces lo mire: esa cosa no es _adorable_\- murmuró Dipper.

Aún no lograba entender por qué a las chicas les gustaban tanto aquellas especie de muñecas de vudú, a él le parecían simplemente escalofriantes. Dipper tragó saliva y empezó a pasear entre las estanterías ante la atenta mirada de un centenar de ojos rojos, buscando cualquier detalle que hubiera pasado por alto la primera vez que estuvo allí. Pensándolo mejor no quería quedarse mucho tiempo en la habitación; al menos con las risas de Mabel aquel sitio no parecía tan siniestro, ahora solo le acompañaban aquellas criaturas sin vida.

El chico se detuvo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, algo había pasado rozándole. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, temiendo lo que podía encontrar a su espalda. Nada se había movido; los muñecos parecían burlarse de él con sus sonrisas falsas. Y entonces lo volvió a sentir, una suave brisa le revolvió el flequillo. Dipper tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que venía del espacio entre dos estanterías: el aire pasaba entre ellas.

Gracias a la experiencia sacada de cientos de novelas policíacas y de misterio supo lo que había allí: un pasadizo oculto. Sin dudarlo un momento el chico empujó la estantería (le costó más de lo que nunca admitiría) hasta desplazarla y dejar a la vista un hueco en la pared, lo suficientemente grande para que él pasara.

-Mira por dónde- sonrió para sí-. Dipper 1, Museo 0- se quedó un momento en silencio, recordando las flores de la envidia-. Tal vez 1/1-a su mente fueron acudiendo imágenes de maniquíes sin cabeza y damas que salían de cuadros-. Bueno, no importa, ya haré la cuenta después.

No lo pensó más; cruzó las estanterías y dejó atrás aquella habitación de una vez por todas.

Apenas se había extinguido el sonido de sus pasos cuando algo se estremeció en la habitación de las muñecas. Con un suave crujido, Ojos Rojos giró la cabeza hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido el chico y torció la boca en una inquietante sonrisa, rompiendo las costuras que le cosían los labios.

* * *

-¿Entonces vives con tu abuelo?

-No, es mi tío-abuelo. Y no vivo con él, Dipper y yo estamos pasando el verano en su casa, así le ayudamos con su cabaña del misterio. Ya verás, te encantará, está llena de cosas

Las dos chicas subían por las escaleras que encontraron más allá del almacén de material de Guertena. Aquello podía ser una buena señal: todos los caminos hasta ahora les habían hundido más y más en el museo; tal vez empezar a subir significaba acercarse a la salida.

-¿Y cómo es tu tío abuelo?

-Un gruñón y un tacaño, pero es el mejor tío abuelo del mundo cuando le conoces mejor, ya verás.

-Estoy deseando salir de aquí y conocerle- sonrió Mary.

-Claro, en cuanto encontremos a Dipper.

-Ah…- Mary bajó la mirada, parecía preocupada-. ¿Cómo crees que le irá?

-Seguro que está bien, Dipper es muy valiente.

* * *

-Ah, no- respondió Dipper cruzando los brazos con firmeza-. No, no, no.

Desde el suelo una muñeca de trapo le miraba con sus ojos de botón rojos. La costura gris de su boca formaba una sonrisa.

_"Llévame contigo, Dipper"_

Su voz sonaba suave, casi traviesa, pero al mismo tiempo escondía algo oscuro. Su tétrico aspecto tampoco aumentaba la confianza que inspiraba en el chico.

-No, ni hablar- repitió él, pasando de largo delante de la muñeca por el pasillo negro y pobremente iluminado que se escondía tras la estantería. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero estaba claro que no quería quedarse cerca de _esa_ habitación.

Mucho menos después de confirmar que las muñecas podían hablar.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Puedo ayudarte?"_

-No.

_"Vamos, no seas así. Podemos ser amigos"_

-No confío en juguetes con vida propia, lo siento, es una regla básica de las películas de terror- repuso él echando un vistazo por encima del hombro. La muñeca le seguía dando rápidos pasos con sus piernecitas de felpa, manteniendo su ritmo. Un escalofrío le erizó los pelos de la nuca-. Déjame.

_"¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ser mi amigo?"_

-No- respondió secamente Dipper.

La muñeca se detuvo un momento, tal vez ofendida, o tal vez dolida, era difícil verlo a través de su cara de trapo. Dipper aprovechó la oportunidad para apretar el paso y dejarla atrás. Confiaba que entendiera la indirecta.

El pasillo era estrecho y tortuoso, le hizo dar giros absurdos como si el camino lo hubiera trazado un niño haciendo garabatos en un papel. Por un momento temió que todo aquello fuera una trampa del museo para volverle loco y que no encontraría nunca un final, pero entonces una puerta apareció ante él, de un gris tan oscuro que solo se distinguía porque las paredes eran negras. Dipper tragó saliva y colocó la mano en el pomo, temiendo lo que pudiera aparecer a continuación. No tuvo la oportunidad de girarlo.

"¡_No me ignores, Dipper_!"

El chico dio un salto de medio metro cuando notó la manita tirarle suavemente del pantalón. La muñeca había vuelto y le había pillado completamente desprevenido

_"¡LLÉVAME!" _

-¡Basta ya!- exclamó Dipper-. ¡Déjame en paz!

Desde que había puesto un pie en el museo Dipper se había tenido que enfrentar a todo tipo de situaciones que habían puesto sus nervios al límite. A esas alturas el estrés acumulado estaba esperando la más mínima oportunidad para hacerle estallar. Así que, cuando descargó una patada contra la muñeca con todas sus fuerzas, durante un momento se sintió mucho mejor.

Hasta que la muñeca golpeó contra el suelo un poco más lejos soltando un gemido lastimero; incluso en la oscuridad, Dipper pudo distinguir los descosidos que le había causado el golpe. Entonces empezó a gritar.

"_¿Qué has hecho? ¿!QUÉ HAS HECHO?! ¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELEDUELEDUELE…!_" Su voz sonaba rota; más que eso, sonaba desesperada, y retumbaba causando eco como si todo el pasillo estuviese gritando.

Dipper se quedó paralizado, dándose cuenta de que quizá (solo quizá) aquella reacción no había sido demasiado acertada. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, el chico abrió la puerta gris, dejando a la destrozada muñeca atrás.

* * *

-Oye Mabel- Mary dudó un momento antes de continuar-. Si ocurriera algo aquí, si no pudiéramos irnos los tres, ¿con quién te irías?

-¿Qué?- la pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la chica-. P-pues con Dipper, claro. ¡Oh, no, no quería decir eso!- añadió inmediatamente al ver la cara que ponía su amiga-. Quiero decir… Dipper es mi hermano, pero a ti no te dejaré atrás. Ahora somos como hermanas, ¿no?

-¡Sí!- la carita de Mary se iluminó al escuchar aquello-. ¡Hermanas!

-Así que no te preocupes, encontraremos a Dipper y escaparemos de aquí, todos juntos.

* * *

-Por supuesto, no había suficientes libros en el museo- comentó Dipper

Las palabras del chico se perdieron entre las estanterías de la nueva biblioteca. No se parecía a las anteriores bibliotecas que había encontrado con Mabel, no era un par de estanterías en una habitación pequeña, aquello era una auténtica biblioteca con un laberinto de estanterías y varias mesas y sillones para leer. No era una salida, pero era un cambio agradable a la pesadilla de la que había estado huyendo. Sin embargo Dipper no tenía tiempo para leer, debía encontrar a su hermana antes de que se preocupara demasiado de dónde se había metido. Sin duda, cuando volviera al pasillo donde se habían separado y no le encontrara se asustaría.

Al fondo de la biblioteca había dos puertas, ambas cerradas con llave. Además, el pomo de una de ellas estaba extrañamente frío, como si se hubiera congelado. Dipper soltó un suspiro cansado.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿es que hay otro interruptor oculto o algo así?- volvió la mirada hacia la biblioteca, algo desanimado-. Bueno, más vale que empiece a buscar.

Se acercó a las estanterías con cuidado, no quería llevarse una sorpresa como la última vez. Un libro con una bonita encuadernación llamó su atención, y descubrió que se trataba de una especie de libro infantil lleno de dibujos.

"Érase una vez una niña pequeña. Dicha niña fue una vez a una galería de arte. De repente la niña se dio cuenta de que se había perdido, entonces buscó por toda la galería, pero no pudo encontrar a sus padres ni la salida… Asustada, indefensa, sola, hambrienta y sedienta, se tropezó y se hizo daño, llevando su cuerpo más allá de su límite."

Dipper se mordió el labio al ver el dibujo de la niña desplomada en la última página del libro. Intentaba no pensar en Mabel, pero era inevitable; la niña del dibujo se parecía mucho a ella. ¿Dónde estaría su hermana ahora? ¿A salvo, con la compañía de Mary, o perdida y hambrienta como la niña del dibujo? Agitó la cabeza para alejar esa imagen de su mente. Mabel seguramente estaría perfectamente. De hecho, probablemente estaba mejor que él, que no conseguía avanzar.

Arrojó el libro sobre una mesa y empezó a hojear otros rápidamente. La mayoría trataban sobre arte, pintura y escultura. Algunos estaban repletos de bocetos inacabados. Uno de ellos hablaba de astrología, por alguna razón. Dipper estaba pasando las páginas cuando una hoja cayó al suelo. El chico la recogió y se dio cuenta enseguida de que no pertenecía al libro; el papel era amarillento y estaba escrito a mano, con una caligrafía fina y estirada.

"Se dice que los espíritus yacen en los objetos en los que la gente expresa sus sentimientos. Siempre he pensado que si eso es cierto, lo mismo se aplica hacia mis obras de arte. Desde hoy me sumergiré en mi trabajo para impartir mi propio espíritu en mis creaciones."

En la parte de atrás había una última nota con algunos tachones:

"Con el intercambio de existencias lo imaginario podría ser real."

Solo una persona podía haber escrito eso: Guertena. ¿Así era como había logrado dar vida al museo? Era un tema interesante, tendría que investigarlo más a fondo en cuanto saliera de allí.

Por último, el chico encontró un amplio volumen que contenía todas las obras del artista, en orden alfabético. Allí estaban todos los cuadros que habían visto, y muchos más. El chico pasó las páginas rápidamente, preguntándose cuántas obras tendría el museo, el libro parecía no tener fin. Abismo de las Profundidades. Dama de Rojo. El Colgado. Espíritu serpentino. Malabarismos. Maravilla nocturna. Mary… Espera, ¿Qué?

Dipper volvió atrás, convencido de que había visto mal.

"Mary: El último trabajo de la vida de Guertena. Aunque la chica parezca prácticamente real, al igual que la mayoría de obras de Guertena no está basada en ninguna persona que el autor haya conocido."

Junto a la descripción había una foto del retrato de una niña rubia de ojos azules. Era Mary.

Un mal presentimiento atenazó el pecho del chico, haciendo que de pronto le resultara difícil respirar. Mary. Mabel. ¡Mabel! ¡Su hermana estaba sola en compañía con una obra de arte con vida propia!

-¡Tengo que encontrar a Mabel!- exclamó en voz alta.

_"¿Ah, sí?"_

Dipper tardó unos aterradores segundos en reconocer la voz. Cuando lo hizo, aquello no mejoró la situación. La muñeca de trapo se arrastraba por el fondo de la biblioteca, cargando un objeto con ella. Una llave.

_"Qué pena…"_ a pesar de estar medio rota, de alguna forma conseguía mantener todos sus jirones unidos y aguantarse en pie _"Necesitarás esto para llegar hasta ella"_

Con un chasquido, la puerta del pomo helado se abrió para revelar una habitación a oscuras. La muñeca soltó una carcajada nada agradable y entró en ella, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Dipper corrió hacia ella, pero se quedó en el umbral, dudando. Allí dentro no había nada bueno, podía sentirlo, pero no tenía ninguna otra opción. Por Mabel.

Apretó los dientes y dio un paso adelante.

* * *

-Wow, Mary, ¡mira eso!- exclamó Mabel recorriendo la galería dando saltos-. ¡Llueve!

Acababan de llegar a una amplia sala con columnas y techos altos donde, por extraño que pareciera, caía una fina cortina de lluvia. Mabel abrió sacó la lengua y levantó la cabeza, bebiendo de ella.

-¿No tienes sed, Mary?

Mabel se volvió buscando a su amiga. La niña estaba en una esquina, junto al cuadro de una boca que susurraba algo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Parecía ausente.

-¿Mary, estás bien?

-Mary… Mary. Maaaary, jejeje- la niña abrió los ojos y torció los labios en una sonrisa forzada-. Síiiii, estoy bieeeen. Soy Mary, y todo está bien, ¿verdad, Mabel?

La chica dudó un momento ante el comportamiento tan extraño de su amiga.

-Oh… vale, si tú lo dices. Ven, no nos separemos.

-Claro que no, Mabel- respondió Mary, aún con esa extraña sonrisa-. Nunca.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**No queda mucho para el final, un par de capítulos tal vez, y quizá añada un final alternativo, hay muchas opciones.**

**.**

**Notas:**

**\- Nueva portada, esta me gusta más.**

**-El animal favorito de Ib eran los conejos, de ahí que esa fuera su ilusión. Vamos a suponer que el animal preferido de Mabel es su querido Waddles.**

**-Sigo alterando todo lo que pasa en el juego, y a partir del próximo capítulo todo cambia. Completamente. Enjoy the calm before the storm :D**

**.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Reviews?**


End file.
